In some machining applications, rotary tools, such as saw blades or milling cutters are used to provide a profile, such as e.g. a groove, a tongue or a strip having a desired cross section shape. One example of such applications is the machining of mechanical locking systems for building panels, such as wall, roof, ceiling or floor panels.
In order to connect a rotary tool to a drive axle or driven axle of a machine, a clamping device, providing a connection between the rotary tool or tool part and the axle may be provided. Non-limiting examples of such clamping devices are hydraulic, mechanical or hydromechanical clamping devices made according to the basic principles disclosed in e.g. WO2007032730A1, WO2005110649A1 or WO9900604A1.
The clamping device may be arranged as a sleeve between the axle and the tool or tool part, and caused to simultaneously or selectively contract radially to clamp the sleeve to the axle, and expand radially to clamp the tool to the sleeve.
An axial position of the rotary tool or tool part may be fixed by clamping tool or tool part between a fixed flange, which may form part of the sleeve and a setting device, which may be arranged to provide an axial clamping force acting between the setting device and the flange. By providing a resilient element to act e.g. between the flange and the tool or tool part, an axial position of the tool may be set by moving the setting device axially.
The function of the setting device may be both to set the tool or tool part to a very precise axial position, and/or to allow for adjustment of the tool or tool parts to compensate for tool wear or to reposition the tool or tool part.
It is known to provide a setting device in the form of a thread on the sleeve, which thread cooperates with an internally threaded ring, which acts directly or indirectly on the tool or tool part. By rotating the ring, the axial position of the tool or tool part may be manipulated.
A basic problem with this solution is illustrated in FIG. 1a, which schematically illustrates, in an exaggerated manner, a thread connection having an angular error or angular play represented by the angle α1. At the outer periphery of the nut S0, this angle α1 will translate to an axial deviation dA1. The axial deviation may cause incorrect axial positioning of the tool and/or it may cause the tool to be obliquely positioned relative to the axle.
Yet another problem with prior art setting devices is the fact that dust and debris may affect the operability of the thread, especially when a high precision thread is being used.
WO02096599A1 discloses a method and a device for setting a rotary tool, wherein a tool or tool part is axially clamped between a flange and a setting device. The setting device comprises a base part which is fixed relative to a mounting sleeve, and an internally threaded ring which is connected to the base part via a thread connection. The second part is arranged to act on the tool or tool part to provide axial setting of the tool or tool part position.
WO9900604A1 discloses a hydraulic clamping device, wherein a tool or tool part is axially clamped between a flange and a setting device. The setting device comprises an internally threaded ring, which is arranged in an outer thread on the clamping device, and which is provided with a locking device for preventing the threaded ring from moving relative to the tool or tool part, e.g. as a consequence of the its inertia when the tool is caused to rotate. The locking device comprises a ring which is fixedly connected to the tool or tool part, and which is connected to the setting device by a number of individually operable screws.
The solutions of WO02096599A1 and WO9900604A1 both suffer from the drawback illustrated with respect to FIG. 1a. 
As the need for precise machining increases, there is a need for a setting device, which provides a decreased angular and/or axial deviation, and thus more precise setting.